Should I Blame The Social Media?
by mynameischo
Summary: [CHAPTER II UPDATED - AOKAGA] Berawal dari tag berantai pada salah satu sosmed terkenal di Jepang -Comment facts about me below and if it's right, I'll give you- Dari hal sepele yang kemudian menuntun mereka pada pengakuan setelah ber-maso ria dengan perasaan kedua remaja bodoh nan labil, tentunya./canon [after they known sosmed]/RnR?
1. Hidden Feelings

Hari itu cuaca nampak cukup bersahabat. Nyanyian burung-burung yang bersumber dari angkasa menambah keadaan di sekitar lapangan menjadi semakin hidup. Angin sepoi-sepoi pun turut hadir menambah sejuknya suasana, apalagi jika ditambah duduk di bawah pohon Maple yang begitu rindangnya.

Alangkah sempurnanya waktu yang tercipta apabila hati orang-orang pun secerah suasana pagi yang indah itu.

Namun, suasana hati manusia tidak akan selalu mengikuti keadaan sekitar, bukan? Walaupun pelangi membentang luas di angkasa, jika banyak masalah menerpa, tak akan ada senyum tulus yang bisa dipamerkan kepada dunia. Begitupula jika hujan badai mengguncang seluruh alam, apabila hati sedang secerah mentari, senyum pun tak akan kuasa untuk bersembunyi.

Dan suasana seperti itulah yang kini sedang bergelanyut manja pada diri seorang Kagami Taiga.

Sudah cukup lama ia hanya duduk terdiam sambil membawa tangannya untuk memainkan bola basket itu. Tak seperti biasa, seharusnya ia sekarang sudah melompat-lompat di tengah lapangan sana dengan sesekali mengoper bola kesayangan kepada seseorang, kemudian merebutnya kembali dengan nafas yang cukup terengah.

Sayangnya, rutinitas itu sudah tidak ia—mereka lakukan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hanya karena masalah kecil, ah, bukan, itu malah hanya hal yang sangat sepele dan bisa dikategorikan sebagai permainan belaka. Namun belakangan ini, entah kenapa ia merasa sedih dengan pengabaian dari lelaki yang hanya terpaut 2 _centimeter_ lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Oi, Kagami! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _huh_? Kau bilang ada urusan yang mungkin memakan waktu cukup lama, sehingga kau tidak ada waktu untukku—ah, maksudku bermain basket!"

Kagami sedikit terlonjak akibat suara _baritone_ yang beberapa detik lalu menyapa dan tak segan-segan mengintrogasinya di tempat. Ia tak tau harus melontarkan kalimat apa untuk menjawabnya, namun Kagami merasa ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu sekarang.

"… oh, maaf. Aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar di sini. Aku pulang."

Saat tubuh besar itu sudah berniat untuk meninggalkan lapangan, tangan berlapis kulit eksotis itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Dengan mengernyitkan dahi, Kagami membalikkan badan kemudian menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah mengetahui jawabannya, "Ada apa, Aomine?"

"'ada apa' _dengkulmu_! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya 'ada apa', Bego!"

"Jangan seenak jidat manggil aku bego, Bego!"

"Kau emang bego, dasar Bego!"

"Kau yang bego!"

"Kau sama sekali tak ada habis bego-nya, _Baka_!"

"Makanya otak jangan ditaruh di dengkul, _Aho_!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Bego!"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak!"

"…."

Cukup lama keheningan menerpa tepat setelah bernostalgia dengan pertengkaran yang selama beberapa hari ini absen dari kehidupan mereka. Masih dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kagami, Aomine kini menatap intens ke dalam manik _crimson_ itu.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa tatapan Kagami hari ini cukup berbeda dari biasanya.

"… hei, jika kau butuh tempat curhat … datanglah saja padaku, Kagami."

.

.

**Should I Blame The Social Media?**

**AOMINE x KAGAMI**

**rated T**

**main genres: hurt/comfort/romance [angst/humor]**

**warning: OOC. Typos [maybe]. Slash/shonen-ai/homo [better get off if you don't like it]. Etc**

**each characters in this story aren't mine. They belong to tadatoshi fujimaki as the mangaka/creator of kuroko no basket**

.

**Berawal dari tag berantai pada salah satu sosmed terkenal di Jepang -Comment facts about me below and if it's right, I'll give you- Dari hal sepele yang kemudian menuntun mereka pada pengakuan setelah ber-maso ria dengan perasaan kedua remaja bodoh nan labil, tentunya./story about aokaga's love journey/canon [after they known sosmed]**

.

**presented by cho**

.

Sabtu, 27 September.

Sabtu malam atau malam minggu, hari keramat yang menciptakan suka dan duka pada segolongan kaum yang disebut remaja.

Suka cita karena bisa jalan, pegangan tangan, *_kabe-don_ kekasih, sampai acara tindih-menindih di suatu ruangan tertutup yang menghasilkan desahan erotis.

Dan duka cita karena hanya bisa menatap layar ponsel demi menunggu telfon/SMS dari seseorang, atau hanya duduk di depan monitor sambil menyapa sesama kaum jomblo-_ers_ kemudian satu sama lain saling men-_bully_, selain itu ada yang bersimpuh-bergelanyut-manja-di-kaki-sang-ibu sambil dilemparkan pertanyaan, "kapan nikah?" yang membuat hati bagaikan tertohok *_katana_.

Dan betapa bahagianya kaum jomblo-_ers_ mayoritas yang sedang _LDR_-an dengan cintanya di masa depan, mendapati hujan petir yang meraung-raung meminta tumbal di luar jendela sana. Senyum sirik pun bersama-sama mereka pamerkan kepada sabun batangan yang teronggok tak berdaya di atas lantai yang kini bersuhu di bawah 18 derajat _celcius_.

.

_**Ini adalah hari suci! Hujan deras, petir menggelegar, guntur berteriak, dan aku pun menangis bahagia. HAHAHAHAH!**_

_**.**_

Kagami memincingkan mata saat membaca status dari orang yang tak ia kenal di _timeline social media_ miliknya. Entah kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan _stranger_ itu. Status orang berinisial xx ini sangat _absurd_ di mata Kagami. Ya, walaupun Kagami tidak mempunyai seorang cewek yang bisa diajak untuk bermesum-ria, ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal itu.

Selama ia masih bisa menyentuh bola basket, dunia sudah terasa miliknya seorang.

Kembali ia berkutik dengan _keyboard_ dan _mouse_ di hadapannya sambil mendekap erat bola basket di pangkuan. Hari ini ia merasa cukup jenuh dan bosan dengan kegiatan sehari-hari yang kerap membuat otaknya pusing. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang tugas sekolah yang menumpuk bagaikan pegunungan Himalaya yang teronggok tak tersentuh di pojok ruangan sana.

Sudah cukup selama lima hari ini Kagami memikirkan tugas—ah, tunggu!

Tugas kau bilang? Padahal tidak ada satu sel otak pun yang menyimpan _file_ berjudul 'tugas' di dalam brankas kepala milik Kagami. Ia hanya memikirkan basket, basket, dan basket saja selama seminggu, sebulan, bahkan selama ini. Mana ada seorang Kagami Taiga yang repot memikirkan apa PR untuk besok atau lusa. Hanya saat akan menghadapi ulangan umum saja ia benar-benar akan bekerja keras agar bisa mengikuti kejuaraan Basket.

Sungguh menyedihkan kehidupan atlit kita satu ini.

Namun sekarang lupakan mengenai tugas yang memang sejak awal telah absen dari kepala berlapis surai _crimson_ itu. Ada suatu hal yang saat ini membuat Kagami memutar otak dan memincingkan mata.

Salah satu, dua, tiga—ah, tidak. Semakin Kagami men-_scroll_ ke bawah, semakin banyak pula ia temui status-status yang serupa.

"Aomine …?"

Walau hanya dengan menggumamkan nama cowok jomblo pecandu hal mesum satu itu, keingintahuan Kagami belumlah sirna. Ia masih bertanya-tanya dengan _posting_-an Aomine (yang terhitung _OOC_ di matanya) dan juga kawan-kawan _sosmed_ lainnya, dari yang bagaikan saudara sampai _strangers_ sekalipun, semua sama.

.

_**Comment facts about me below and if it's right, I'll give you:**_

_**1\. First impression:**_

_**2\. Truth is:**_

_**3\. How old do you look:**_

_**4\. Have you ever made me laugh:**_

_**5\. Have you ever made me mad:**_

_**6\. Best feature:**_

_**7\. Have I ever had a crush on you:**_

_**8\. You're my:**_

_**9\. Name in my phone:**_

_**10\. Should you post this too? Absolutely yes, because you've been tagged!**_

_**.**_

Hei, hei, hei! Ini serius jika Aomine Daiki yang _posting_? Tidak salah, _nih_, si Aomine ikutan _tag_ berantai yang merepotkan seperti ini? Bukannya dia paling malas buka _social media_ dan lebih memilih tidur di atap sekolah atau bermain basket bersamanya, ya? Ini tidak seperti Aomine yang biasa.

Walaupun dia tipe orang yang songong, namun dia cukup _tsundere_ seperti Midorima, pikirnya.

Dalam diam ia mencoba menjadi _stalker newbie_ pada komentar di dalam status Aomine. Tak berselang beberapa lama, suara gelak tawa kini pun memecah suasana apartemen yang sesaat lalu sempat hening.

Hei, bagaimana bisa Kagami menahan tawanya setelah membaca komentar-komentar _absurd_ dari Aomine mengenai kawan-kawannya dan juga sebaliknya?

_Let's see one by one._

_._

_**Dai-chan kalau tidur selalu ngorok kapanpun dan dimanapun. /o/**_

_**1\. First impression: anak manis**_

_**2\. Truth is: cerewet**_

_**3\. How old do you look: anak SMP**_

_**4\. Have you ever made me laugh: lupa?**_

_**5\. Have you ever made me mad: sering**_

_**6\. Best feature: big boobs**_

_**7\. Have I ever had a crush on you: nggak pernah**_

_**8\. You're my: temen masa kecil**_

_**9\. Name in my phone: satsuki**_

_**Tiada hari tanpa membaca majalah p*rno.**_

_**1\. First impression: setan**_

_**2\. Truth is: doyan ngilang**_

_**3\. How old do you look: anak SD**_

_**4\. Have you ever made me laugh: lupa?**_

_**5\. Have you ever made me mad: ya kali?**_

_**6\. Best feature: misdirection**_

_**7\. Have I ever had a crush on you: nggak**_

_**8\. You're my: temen**_

_**9\. Name in my phone: tetsu**_

_**Aominecchi kentut setiap hari dong. Hahahahaha~ w)~**_

_**1\. First impression: model cakep**_

_**2\. Truth is: loser copy-cat**_

_**3\. How old do you look: anak SMA**_

_**4\. Have you ever made me laugh: lupa**_

_**5\. Have you ever made me mad: ya kali?**_

_**6\. Best feature: nggak ada**_

_**7\. Have I ever had a crush on you: idih**_

_**8\. You're my: fans**_

_**9\. Name in my phone: kise**_

_**Oppai daisuki.**_

_**1\. First impression: bocah mungil**_

_**2\. Truth is: ruuun!**_

_**3\. How old do you look: bocah**_

_**4\. Have you ever made me laugh: lupa?**_

_**5\. Have you ever made me mad: ya kali?**_

_**6\. Best feature: mata kucing**_

_**7\. Have I ever had a crush on you: no way**_

_**8\. You're my: rival**_

_**9\. Name in my phone: akashi**_

.

Wow, inilah sesosok Aomine yang Kagami kenal. Hanya ia seorang yang berani bermain api dengan salah seorang atlit basket jenius yang terkenal _yandere_, Akashi Seijuuro. Namun Aomine sudah tak perlu mencemaskan akan adanya gunting yang melayang lagi, karena Akashi-si-_good_-_boy_-yang-kalem telah kembali tersenyum pada dunia.

_Nah_, lupakan tentang hal itu. Detik ini Kagami telah meletakkan jari-jari besarnya pada _keyboard_ komputer, bersiap untuk terjun ke dalam permainan yang sedang _mainstream_ di _timeline_-nya saat ini. Toh, ia juga mendapat _tag_ dari si _Aho_.

Ya, ia hanya belum tau bahwa, cengiran lebar saat mengetik sebuah kalimat itu nantinya akan menuntunnya pada sesuatu yang cukup memberi kesan aneh pada dirinya.

.

_**Walaupun kelihatannya songong, namun ia cukup perhatian.**_

_**.**_

Begitulah kalimat yang sekarang terpampang jelas pada salah satu kolom komentar milik Aomine Daiki. Bisa dibilang, Kagami hanya tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia tulis beberapa detik yang lalu, ia hanya asal menorehkan kata yang mengandung fakta juga kepolosan. Otaknya sudah kelewat penasaran dengan kesan dan juga perasaan Aomine kepadanya—

—eh, tunggu!

Apa yang barusan Kagami pikirkan? Kesan? Tentu saja kesan pertama Aomine terhadapnya buruk, _kan_? Kemudian, perasaan? Sudah jelas bahwa seorang cowok puber yang hanya tertarik pada majalah _gravure_ seperti Aomine Daiki, tidak akan punya rasa lebih dari hanya sekedar teman kepada seorang cowok berotot, _kan_? Pikiran _ngawur_ apa, _sih_, yang sedetik lalu hinggap di kepala bersurai _crimson_ itu?

Cukup, _deh_. Masa bodoh dengan pikiran yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang itu. Toh, Kagami juga sudah menepisnya jauh-jauh.

Dan kembali bunyi seperti lonceng terdengar saat adanya pemberitahuan baru.

.

_**Cih apa-apaan sih lo! Lo buta apa ngefans sama gue sih?!**_

_**.**_

_**Nggak usah besar kepala dulu keles! ogah amat ngefans sama orang kayak lo. cih!**_

_**Bilang aja lo ngefans sama gue Bakagami!**_

_**Apanya sih, nyet?! Elo enggak usah kegeeran dulu bisa kali ye?**_

_**Eciee ada pasangan tsundere-ssu~ /o/**_

_**Kise-kun, lebih baik kau jangan mengganggu mereka berdua.**_

_**Tapi mereka ultimate kawaii sih, Kurokocchi~ w)b**_

_**Kawaii kawaii dasar palalu pe'ak! Dasar jones!**_

_**Uuugh! Aominecchi tega sekali mengatakan kita berdua jones, Kurokocchi! TAT)w**_

_**^ Kau memang jones nanodayo.**_

_**^ sendirinya nggak ngerasa pppffttt-**_

_**BAKAO!**_

_**Akuilah, semua yang ada di sini merupakan perkumpulan para absolut jomblo sejati.**_

_**Akashi-kun, aku tak menyangka jika kau masih jomblo.**_

_**^ aka-chin menunggumu kali kuro-chin **_

_**UWAAH KALAU BEGITU BIKIN GRUP JOMBLO BAHAGIA YANG TERBEBAS DARI PEMBULLYAN MASAL YUUK-SSU! e**_

_**^ najeeess**_

_**Tenang saja, Tetsu-kun, aku pasti akan menarikmu dari kaum mengenaskan ini! *^*)9**_

_**^ udah kena friendzoned kan?**_

_**Huaa! Kagamin tega sekali mengatakannya! (pAq)**_

_**Kagami-kun, kau sudah membuat hati seorang gadis terluka lagi.**_

_**Tetsu-kuuuun! 3 /glomps**_

_**Hoi! Apaan sih komenan absurd kalian? Baru ditinggal boker aja udah pada ngaco!**_

_**^ at least sensor komenan lo. dasar bego!**_

_**Dai-chan emang bego! ^);**_

_**Yee kan gue syok aja baru ditinggal bentar aja notif udah tumpeh-tumpeh**_

_**Aominecchi suka jupe yaa-ssu? O,o**_

_**Jupe itu siapa?**_

_**^ artis fenomenal dari negara sebelah yang anunya gedhe, Kagamicchi! q**_

_**Kampret lu kise! **_

_**Ngomong-ngomong Aomine-kun, kau belum menulis kesan-dan-perasaan untuk Kagami-kun.**_

_**Hah?!**_

_**Oh iya. Jangan pura-pura lupa, Aominecchi! Aku kepo lho~ /w/ jangan-jangan ada perasaan terselubung, nih. Hohohohohoh~ w)z**_

_**.**_

Tak tau kenapa, Kagami sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas sedetik setelah ia membaca komentar terakhir dari Kise. Namun sudahlah, Kagami bahkan telah lupa dengan debaran jantung yang sedetik lalu juga sempat ia rasakan. Entah tak mau mengakui, atau memang kebodohannya sudah menginfeksi hatinya.

Namun, walau mungkin ia tak menyadarinya, berkat komentar dari si rambut _blonde_ itu, Kagami kini jadi menanti-nanti pengakuan—ah, ralat. Balasan komentar dari Aomine.

Ya, Kagami hanya tak sadar bahwa ia sedang menunggunya.

Satu detik—

—Dua menit—

—Tiga puluh menit,

**DOR!**

Waktu habis. Penantian Kagami sudah pada batasannya saat jam kini telah menunjukkan pukul 11.35 _PM_, dan sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda balasan komentar apapun dari Aomine Daiki, hanya komentar-komentar absurd yang lagi-lagi anak _GOM_ itu perdebatkan.

Apa mungkin dia _bok*r_ lagi? Si Aomine memang habis makan apa, _sih_? Atau mungkin dia tidur? _Yah_, percuma, _dong_, Kagami menanti-nanti jawaban darinya dengan mata terkatup-katup begitu.

Ia berdecih. Kagami merasa sangat terabaikan entah kenapa. Hatinya pun terasa sedikit sesak hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Mungkin Kagami terlihat konyol karena kekesalannya itu dikarenakan hal yang tidak pasti. Tapi—

Hei, tapi apa kau tau? Sebenarnya Kagami sangat menantikan kesan dan perasaan Aomine ke padanya, _lho_. Kagami hanya tak ingin mengakui perasaan aneh yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul saat bersama _rival_ dan seseorang yang ia kagumi itu. Ia tak akan mengungkit, mengakui, hanya akan menganggapnya tak pernah ada, dan kemudian menyegel perasaan itu dengan ketat pada lubuk hati terdalam.

Karena Kagami tahu, perasaan semacam itu terlarang dan sangat memalukan.

.

_**[ AoKaga – Should I Blame The Social Media? – Chapter 1 ]**_

.

"Pada akhirnya si bego itu _nggak_ membalasnya. _Tch_!"

"Kagami-_kun_, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"E-ah … tidak, hanya— err … lupakan. Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Hanya dengan sekali gerakan Kagami benar-benar akan mulai melangkah untuk meninggalkan Kuroko di sana, namun sebuah tangan terlebih dulu menghalangi niatnya.

"… Kuroko?"

"Datanglah ke Majiba besok sore. Aku akan mentraktir Kagami-kun."

"_Huh_? Ada apa kau tiba-tiba— Ku-Kuroko?!"

Kagami menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tak berhasil tahu apa motif di balik cowok bersurai biru muda itu yang tak ada angin tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya ke _restaurant favorite_ mereka berdua, ditambah mentraktirnya pula. Sungguh sesuatu yang aneh dan langka, bukan?

Namun tak mungkin, _kan_, si Kagami satu itu akan berpikir jika undangan Kuroko ini menyembunyikan peti yang menyimpan tanda tanya besar yang cukup patut dicurigai itu?

"…_geez_! Jangan seenaknya menghilang begitu … Bodoh."

Ya, karena kebodohan dan ketidakpekaan seorang Kagami Taiga sudah menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya, bahkan hingga ke sel-sel yang paling terkecil pun.

.

_**[ AoKaga – Should I Blame The Social Media? – Chapter 1 ]**_

.

Selasa, 30 September.

"… hei, jika kau butuh tempat curhat … datanglah padaku, Kagami."

Matahari kini sudah mulai tegas menunjukkan keberadaannya. Burung-burung pun sudah berhenti berkicau demi menghindar dari dahsyatnya terik di angkasa. Walau begitu ceritanya, angin tetap saja masih tak mau kalah untuk menujukkan kebolehannya. Daun-daun pun berterbangan demi menambah kesan dramatis pada situasi yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya itu.

Dan tatapan serius pun kini saling beradu.

"Kau … apa maumu?"

"Hah?! Bisa tidak kau berbicara sopan sedikit padaku?!"

"Apa— _tch_! Biasanya kita berbicara kasar satu sama lain, _kan_! Apa kau lupa?!"

Lawan bicaranya pun jadi terdiam. Ia tahu bahwa tak ada lagi hal yang perlu dibantah, karena Kagami memang mengatakan kebenaran.

Aomine menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa cowok _crimson_ itu sedang dalam keadaan terburuknya hanya dengan melihat ke dalam iris mata yang memancarkan cahaya sedikit redup. Ia tak benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menaikkan _mood_ seseorang, namun Aomine hanya tak ingin jika kecanggungan di antara mereka ini akan terus berlanjut sampai besok, lusa, atau seterusnya.

Ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Duduklah. Kau tidak sedang buru-buru, _kan_?"

"… _tch_! Kau … selalu saja seenaknya."

Walau Kagami mengatakan hal seperti ia akan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, namun tetap saja pada akhirnya ia mengikuti Aomine untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Keheningan kembali mengelilingi mereka. Angin semilir yang tak henti-hentinya menunjukkan kuasa, terus saja membuat daun-daun Momiji menari juga mempermainkan kedua surai biru serta _crimson_ itu secara bersamaan. Cukup lama mereka pada posisi 'terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing' yang membuat suasana semakin canggung.

Tentu saja sebelum salah seorang membuang kegengsiannya demi mencairkan suasana.

"Hei, kenapa kau _skip_ sekolah?"

"_Ha_?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Bodoh."

"Jangan membalikkan pertanyaan. Jawab saja, Kagami."

"…."

"Kau belum pernah _skip_ sebelumnya, _kan_?"

"… _ha_."

"Kau pun sama sekali tidak memainkan bola basket itu walaupun saat ini kau berada di lapangan."

"Kau tahu itu."

Ada jeda sebelum Aomine lebih lanjut mengintrogasinya.

"… pikiranmu juga tidak ada di sini sekarang. Kau sedang memikirkan hal lain."

Tak ada perkataan apapun walau hanya sekedar 'ya' dari mulut Kagami untuk menanggapi pernyataan Aomine. Namun tetap saja, Kagami tidak dapat mengatakan hal apa yang beberapa hari ini terus membuatnya mengaktifkan sel-sel otak untuk berpikir mengenai seseorang di sebelahnya.

Ya, karena pada detik ini, menit ini, jam ini, hari ini, beberapa hari ini, otak Kagami Taiga telah penuh akan seseorang yang bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Kagami, sebenarnya apa yang kau—"

"_Haaa_~ Aku tak bisa terus santai-santai saja di sini. Masih banyak urusan yang menungguku, aku akan pergi sekarang," ucap Kagami seraya bangkit dan siap melangkah untuk meninggalkan Aomine di sana.

"O-oi! Jangan memotong perkataanku seenaknya— oi, tunggu, _Baka_!"

Terpaksa Kagami menghentikan langkahnya saat Aomine telah sampai menyusulnya di depan, menghadangnya. Sekali lagi angin yang nakal pun kembali menunjukkan keeksistensiannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa yang membuatmu menjauhiku, _huh_?" tanya Aomine seraya mencoba memasuki akses ke dalam manik _crimson_ itu. "Kagami, tatap mataku!"

"… tidak."

"Hei, apa yang kau bicara—"

"—jika aku melihatnya, kau pasti akan bisa membaca perasaanku, _Aho_!" potong Kagami cepat.

**DEG**

Entah berasal dari mana debaran jantung itu. Aomine atau Kagami. Sementara itu, waktu pun kembali kepada keheningan yang sempat memakannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak perlu ditanya pun, kini Aomine perlahan mulai bisa membaca isi hati dan juga pikiran Kagami walau tanpa melihat langsung ke kedua iris matanya.

Aomine yang mulai kesal pun menghela nafas seraya mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Tch_ … Sudah cukup! Kagami, apa kau tahu, kemarin minggu aku menunggumu hingga sore di sini, namun kau tidak datang. Kau bilang akan menemuiku saat pagi dan kita akan bermain basket seperti biasa. Dan apa-apaan itu tiba-tiba kau _SMS_ jika ada urusan mendadak. Semudah itu kau mengabaikanku? Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini? Kau hanya berasalan ada suatu urusan. Urusan apa itu? Kau bahkan tidak mengatakannya dengan je—"

"—Kau tak berhak mengatakan itu padaku, _Aho_!"

Pelan namun pasti, Kagami mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Dan kini dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu pun bersitatap satu sama lain sekali lagi.

"Kau mengatakan itu seperti kau sendiri yang kesal! Asal kau tahu, aku sendiri juga kesal dengan sikap menyebalkanmu itu, _Aho_! Aku sudah memendamnya beberapa hari ini. Kau itu … benar-benar egois!"

"_Hah_?! Apa-apan itu?! Kau tak boleh seenaknya menuduhku egois! Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu, _Baka_?!"

"_Tch_! Kau ini pura-pura bego apa emang udah bego dari sananya, _sih_? _Seriously_, bicara denganmu itu bikin emosi!"

"_Hoy_! Ngaca dulu, dong, sebelum _bacot_! Kau pikir aku nggak emosi apa?! Kau tiba-tiba menjauhiku tanpa mengatakan hal yang jelas. Sebenarnya kau ini sedang mempermainkanku, ya, _Baka_gami?!"

"_Haa_?! Ap— tu-tunggu! Jangan-jangan … kau kesepian tanpa kehadiranku, ya, _Aho_?"

"A-apa?! Jangan asal _nuduh_, Bego! Mana ada aku kesepian cuma karena nggak bisa main basket denganmu! Aku hanya kesal saja karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu lama! _Cih_!"

"_Hng_? Bukannya kau bisa meninggalku, ya, _Aho_? Ngapain repot-repot _nunggu _orang yang nggak _dateng-dateng_? Kalau udah satu jam _nggak_ _dateng_, aku, _sih_, mending _cabut_. _Nggak guna_ nunggu orang kaya gitu. _Lho_, tapi kau menungguku dari pagi sampai … sore? _Seriously_, jangan-jangan kau—"

"DIAM! Tidak mungkin aku menyukai sesama jenis! Itu tidak normal dan menjijikkan—"

**JLEB **

Saat itu … sudah tak ada kata-kata lagi yang bisa Kagami keluarkan untuk membalas perkataan Aomine.

Padahal sebelumnya, Kagami sudah mulai lega bahwa ia hampir melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Aomine dengan kembalinya pertengkaran itu. Namun entah kenapa, apa yang Aomine katakan barusan benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

.

_Jangan asal bicara! Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi padaku. Itu menjijikkan!_

.

Tunggu, kenapa Kagami hampir saja melupakan hal itu?

"… Ka-Kagami, aku—"

.

Saat itu hari Minggu. Hari dimana ia telah berjanji dengan Aomine seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

"_Aominecchi? Kau menunggu Kagamicchi-_ssu_? Hm, sepertinya dia belum datang. Tumben telat-_ssu_."_

"_Oh, Kise. Entahlah, mungkin dia ada urusan."_

"_Hmm … bisa jadi."_

"_Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?"_

"_A-ah, tidak. Aku hanya tiba-tiba lewat sini dan tidak sengaja melihatmu. Ya sudah, apa salahnya kalau aku menyapamu-_ssu_?"_

"_Ya, terserah."_

"_Mau aku temani main basket? Hitung-hitung untuk menggantikan Kagamicchi yang belum datang."_

"_Ha? … baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai aku mencetak skor tiga kali lipat, Kise!"_

"Heeh_! Kali ini aku tak berniat untuk kalah darimu, Aominecchi!"_

_._

"Hah_? Apa yang kau katakan?"_

"_Apa Aominecchi … menyukai Kagamicchi?"_

"… _apa maksudmu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu, Kise?"_

"_Hmm … tidak ada maksud apa-apa, _kok_. Aku hanya _kepo_ saja apa kalian berdua itu saling suka. Soalnya … akhir-akhir ini kalian berdua akrab banget, _sih_. Oh, ya, aku tidak tahu, tapi … apa mungkin Aominecchi tidak menjawab komentar itu karena tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya—"_

"_Cukup! Aku tak mengerti apa tujuanmu sebenarnya menanyaiku hal ini, tapi … jangan asal bicara! Kedekatan seseorang tidak selalu menjadi tolak ukur apa mereka saling suka atau tidak. Asal kau tahu saja, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi padaku. Suka dengan lawan jenis? Itu menjijikkan!"_

_._

Benar. Cowok yang menyukai cowok lainnya itu … menjijikkan.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**GLOSSARIUM:**

Kabe don: susah jelasinnya. Cuma bayangkan cowok yg mepet (?) ceweknya di tembok gitu /plok

Katana: pedang

**A/N:**

Waks rencananya cuma pengin bikin one shot, eh tapi kok malah jadi multi chap ini maksudnya apaah-

Well, moga readers suka ya sama cerita ini huhuhuh. Saya terinspirasi dari status2 di fb. Aslinya status begituan udah nggak jaman sekarang, udah dari desember kalo nggak salah mainstreamnya. Aslinya ini fict juga udah dibuat sejak desember 2014, cuma baru sempet post sekarang /dor

Oya, mungkin bakal ada sebagian readers yang mikir kalo ada part dalam fanfict saya yang nyerempet sama fanfict aokaga author lain. Tapi jujur saya nggak ada niat sama sekali buat plagiat. Ini murni ide saya udah sejak jauh hari sebelum saya baca fanfict senpai. Tapi saya jamin alur ceritanya beda total kok. Kalau mungkin ada kesamaan lain lagi, maaf, saya bener-bener nggak tahu. Anggap saja ide saya pasaran deh kalo misal gitu :'( yah, saya kira kesamaan adanya kesamaan ide itu wajar. Jadi saya cuma berharap dengan saya menulis ini di A/N, semoga nggak ada yang mengira jika saya plagiat.

Salam kenal dan salam aokaga, guys! /o/

**2015/02/20**

**1****st**** published by Cho**

_**Mind to Review?**_

_**/o/ \o/ \o\**_


	2. Have You Realized It?

**CHAPTER 2: Have You Realized It?**

**.**

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Sepuluh— bukan. Bahkan sudah puluhan kali nama itu dipanggilnya. Namun apalah daya, jika takdir belum mengatakan 'ya', apa yang dicarinya tak akan pernah ia jumpa.

Teriakannya kian menggema sampai ke sudut kota. Tatapannya sangat intens menyapu sekelilingnya. Kakinya juga tak kenal lelah berlarian di bawah teriknya sang surya.

Tak ada istirahat barang sedetik pun sejak saat dimulainya drama itu. Ia seakan-akan terobsesi untuk segera meraih apa yang ia serukan. Masih tetap berlari dengan sorot mata yang ia edarkan dari tempat ramai sampai ke lorong yang gelap sekalipun. Itu semua demi mendapatkannya.

"KAGAMIIII! DIMANA KAU?!"

Bila ada orang yang mengomentari aksi memalukannya, tentu saja orang itu akan mengatakan, "Apa dia sedang mencari seseorang untuk dihajar?", "Apa dia seorang _debt_ kolektor?", "Ah, orang yang bernama Kagami itu sangat malang."

Semacam itulah rumpian orang-orang di sekitar jalan yang Aomine Daiki lewati.

Netranya memang memancarkan sorot amarah. Seruannya juga tak kalah menakutkan. Tangannya mengepal erat sampai otot-ototnya pun ikut andil bagian. Namun orang-orang itu salah, sangat salah. Ia bukannya marah pada nama itu.

Benar. Aomine hanya marah dengan dirinya sendiri yang dengan kejamnya telah menyakiti hati polos seorang Kagami Taiga.

"Aomine-_kun_?"

Sekejap kaki itu pun berhenti melangkah. Kini Aomine mengedarkan padangannya ke sekeliling, mencari sumber suara yang barusan menyapanya. "Tetsu?"

"_Doumo_."

"_Tch_! Maaf, Tetsu. Untuk saat ini aku tidak ada waktu, aku harus mencari seseorang."

Tepat saat kaki jenjang itu akan melangkah untuk kesekian kalinya, kembali sebuah suara menghentikan.

"Sedang mencari Kagami-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_?"

Kilatan singkat tercipta pada sepasang manik _shappire_ itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Aomine menatap ke dalam manik _aquamarine_ milik Kuroko.

"A-apa? Kau tahu dimana dia, Tetsu?"

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, Aomine-_kun_."

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus segera menemukan si _Baka_ itu!"

"Kenapa?"

Aomine terdiam sesaat. Ia butuh waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang paling tepat untuk dilontarkan.

"… _tch_! Aku telah mengatakan hal kejam padanya. Jangan berlaga bodoh. Aku yakin kau telah mengetahuinya, Tetsu."

"Mengetahui? Tidak juga."

"_Haa_?! Terus kenapa kau tahu kalau aku sedang mencari Kagami?!"

"Aomine-_kun_, apa kau itu sebegitu bodohnya? Bukannya daritadi kau meneriaki nama Kagami-_kun_ dengan sangat kencang? Bukankah tidak mengherankan kalau aku tahu? Lagipula sore ini aku ada janji dengannya."

"Ha? Janji? Kemana?"

"Majiba."

"Untuk?"

"Apa aku wajib menjawabnya?"

"_Tch_, dasar kau!Tapi terserah _deh_. Aku juga _nggak_ tertarik dengan perbincangan kalian. _Ugh_, waktuku terbuang lagi!"

"Apa Aomine-_kun_ yakin?"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh! Untuk apa aku _kepo_ dengan obrolan _absurd_ kalian? Paling juga tentang basket atau hal nggak menarik lainnya. _Hah_, benar-benar _deh_. Daripada aku terus membuang waktuku di sini, aku akan lanjut mencari Kagami. _Jaa_, Tet—"

"Bagaimana jika itu tentang pernyataan cinta?"

Kembali langkah Aomine dihentikan oleh ucapan Kuroko. Kali ini disertai mata Aomine yang menyipit dan munculnya perempatan siku-siku pada kepalanya.

"Terus apa hubungannya denganku, Bodoh?! _Bodo amat_ kalian mau jungkir balik ngobrolin tentang cinta atau semacamnya. _Emang gue pikirin_!"

"Apa Aomine-_kun_ benar-benar tidak peduli?"

"Harus berapa kali lagi _sih_ ngomong kalau aku sama sekali _enggak_ peduli?! _Ngobrolin_ tentang cinta buta _kek_. Monyet _kek_. Atau apa _deh_. Nggak tertarik! Lagian aku juga cowok, mana mungkin suka hal begituan. Aku _sih_, _oppai daisuki_!" tegas Aomine lantang.

"Aku ingin menyatakan cinta pada Kagami-_kun_—"

"Sudah kubilang aku _oppai_— HAH?! A-APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, TETSU?!"

Angin pun berhembus halus, mengajak kedua warna surai itu untuk menari. Kini bukan tatapan malas yang Aomine pancarkan, namun tatapan terkejutlah yang kian tersirat seiring detik berganti.

"Aku … mencintai, Kagami-_kun_."

.

.

**Should I Blame The Social Media?**

**AOMINE x KAGAMI [slight KagaKuro]**

**rated T**

**main genres: hurt/comfort/romance [angst/humor]**

**warning: OOC. Typos [maybe]. Slash/shonen-ai/homo [better get off if you don't like it]. Etc**

**each characters in this story aren't mine. They belong to tadatoshi fujimaki as the mangaka/creator of kuroko no basket**

.

**Berawal dari tag berantai pada salah satu sosmed terkenal di Jepang -Comment facts about me below and if it's right, I'll give you- Dari hal sepele yang kemudian menuntun mereka pada pengakuan setelah ber-maso ria dengan perasaankedua remaja bodoh nan labil, tentunya./story about aokaga's love journey/canon [after they known sosmed]**

.

**presented by cho**

.

Hari sudah hampir sore. Kuasa sang surya kini sudah mulai pudar dan hanya akan pulang ke peraduan. Nafas pun ia hembuskan dengan lelahnya. Dibawanya pantat itu untuk bersandar di bawah pohon Maple yang kian sejuk itu karena ulah hawa di sekitar.

"_Tch_!"

Namun bukannya perasaan bebas dan senang yang Aomine rasakan. Entah kenapa saat ini dia benar-benar kesal. Ada sesuatu yang tak tahu apa itu sedikit menganggunya.

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya kemana perginya obsesi si surai biru itu untuk mencari Kagami. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu sudah lenyap beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang ia sudah tidak peduli— _ah_, ralat. Bukannya tidak peduli lagi, namun untuk apa ia memedulikan hal itu? Orang yang dipedulikan saja entah kemana. _Bodo amat_ dengan itu semua, _kan_?

Itulah isi dari pikiran Aomine Daiki. Perasaan ketidakpedulian yang benar-benar mengganggunya.

_Eh_, tapi kenapa?

Umumnya, kalau seseorang sudah tidak peduli dengan sesuatu, ia tidak akan lagi memikirkan hal itu, bukan? Terlebih benar-benar dipikirkan sampai perasaan itu mengganggunya. Jika ceritanya begini _sih_, tidak salah lagi kalau Aomine sekarang sedang dalam _mode tsundere_.

Ia hanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si surai _crimson_. Aomine sudah tak mau lagi terhanyut dalam masalah ini. Biarlah mengalir seperti air. Jika saatnya tiba, semua ini juga akan reda.

_Tapi pemikiran itu jelas salah, Ahomine!_

Salah? Tentu saja tidak! Banjir pun akan surut sendiri jika waktunya tiba.

_Namun tetap saja jika kau tidak berusaha membereskannya, akan ada noda-noda yang tersisa pada akhirnya._

Itu akan hilang termakan oleh waktu.

_Bodoh! Bagaimana jika banjir itu kembali datang dan membawa ancaman yang lebih besar? Noda itu akan kian menumpuk jika tidak kau bersihkan!_

Noda? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak akan ada noda dimanapun.

_Sekali bodoh, tetap saja akan bodoh untuk selamanya. Masalah yang tidak kau selesaikan sekarang, pasti akan kian menumpuk di masa yang akan datang. Jika kau tidak bertindak sekarang, kau pasti akan menyesal pada akhirnya._

Menyesal? Tidak mungkin.

_Apa kau serius dengan semua ini?_

Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku main-main. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak peduli.

_Kau peduli. Kau merasa cemas karena ia akan menjadi milik orang lain._

_Hah_? Apa katamu?! Itu tidak benar. Aku sama sekali sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ini semua.

_Walau mulutmu mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, namun kau tak bisa membohongi hatimu._

Hatiku adalah aku. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan hatiku hanyalah aku sendiri!

_Kau tak akan bisa mengendalikan perasaan cinta, _Aho_._

Cinta? Dengan siapa? Aku sama sekali tidak punya cinta.

_Bohong. Kau … jelas mencintai Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki._

.

_**[ AoKaga – Should I Blame The Social Media? – Chapter 2 ]**_

.

Tak ada hal yang perlu ditangisi. Toh, Kagami itu lelaki sejati, jadi dia tidak akan membuang air matanya hanya untuk hal aneh yang mengganggunya dan tidak pasti. Namun tetap tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa apa yang Aomine Daiki katakan beberapa jam lalu itu benar-benar memunculkan luka di hati.

…_Itu menjijikkan._

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terus saja berputar di kepalanya. Iya, Kagami tahu kalau menyukai sesama jenis itu hal yang memalukan dan juga menjijikkan. Tapi tega sekali Aomine mengatakan hal itu langsung di depan wajah Kagami.

Itu benar-benar menyesakkan.

_Eh_, tapi tunggu. Sebenarnya untuk apa Kagami merasakan rasa sakit, perih, dan sesak ini? Apa dia termasuk penyuka sesama jenis? Jadi benar bahwa kalimat-kalimat yang diutarakan di awal cerita ini nyata?

Kagami benar-benar menyukai Aomine?

_Hah_, apa-apaan itu? Tidak mungkin dia menyukai cowok menyebalkan itu. Mungkin perasaan _maso_ itu datang akibat Aomine belum membalas kesan-dan-perasaan padanya di _sosmed_ itu, kali. Ya … setidaknya itulah apa yang Kagami pikirkan.

Ternyata memang orang bodoh.

.

"Selamat sore, Kagami-_kun_."

"Sore, Kagamicchi~!"

Empunya nama pun mengedarkan pandangan. Dilihatnya cowok besar bersurai kuning yang sedang melambaikan tangan dengan satu buah burger dan minumam ditangannya. Sedangkan di sebelahnya adalah cowok kecil yang memunyai hawa keberadaan tipis dengan membawa satu _cup_ Milkshake berjalan biasa ke arahnya.

"Kise? Kau juga ikut?" tanya Kagami sesampainya kedua orang itu tepat di hadapannya.

"_Osu_! Saat itu aku sedang pemotretan, namun Kurokocchi tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan untuk menemaninya ke Majiba. Ya sudah, aku meninggalkan sesi pemotretanku di Kyoto dan langsung _capcyus_ ke mari, tapi— KENAPA KAGAMICCHI ADA DI SINI JUGA?! _ARGGGHH_! AKU PIKIR INI _DATE_, KUROKOCCHI. _DATE_!"

"Jangan bermimpi, Kise-_kun_."

"Kuroko … kau sangat kejam," gumam Kagami sembari ber-_sweatdrop_-ria. "Ah, daripada hal itu, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting ingin aku tanyakan," lanjutnya dengan diikuti tatapan intens yang ditujukan ke Kuroko.

"Apa itu, Kagami-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko kemudian menyesap Milkshake yang berada di tangannya.

"_Err_ … mengenai tag berantai itu—"

"_Ah_! Kagamicchi kesal, ya?" potong Kise cepat.

"A-apa?! Jangan asal bicara, Kise! Untuk apa aku kesal hanya karena masalah itu? Benar-benar bodoh!"

Ya, sedetik yang lalu Kagami memang mengatakan hal itu. Namun asal kau tahu saja bahwa apa yang dikatannya itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan isi hatinya.

"Kagami-_kun_, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan mengenai itu?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Kagami semakin salah tingkah. Sebenarnya niat awalnya memang ingin menanyakan tentang Aomine yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja pada malam itu. Kagami hanya ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa motif di balik Aomine yang men-_tag plus_ mengabaikannya itu.

"_Aah_, lupakan, Kuroko," balasnya setelah cukup menimbang-nimbang keputusan.

"Uhhm … Kwagwamyichcwi pwste engen …."

"Tolong telan dulu makananmu sebelum berbicara, Kise-_kun_."

"—Aah! Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan," ucap Kise setelah menyeruput Milkshake yang telah dipesannya. "Kagamicchi, kau pasti ingin menanyakan tentang Aominecchi, kan?"

_**STRIKE**_

Seperti sebuah anak panah yang tepat mengenai sasaran, begitupula ucapan si _Ace_-nya Kaijou ini tepat mengenai pusat hatinya.

"Ki-Kise, apa yang kau bicarakan, _huh_! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membahas cowok menyebalkan satu itu di sini. Masa bodoh dia mau mengabaikanku atau bagaimana, toh, itu haknya. Aku sama sekali tidak menunggu dan kesal dengan pengabaian darinya!" jawab Kagami lantang dengan wajah yang dibuat cukup serius.

Bisa dikatakan _ackting_-nya kali ini patut diberi _point plus plus_.

"_Err_ … Kurokocchi. Apa_sih_maksudKagamicchi? Pengabaian apa _sih_?"

_Eh_?

"Kagamicchi, aku tidak paham apa yang kau maksud. Aku tadi hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau penasarankenapa Aominecchi menge-_tag_ status berantai itu kepadamu. Sebenarnya … itu aku yang bajak akun _sosmed_ Aominecchi."

_Ha_?

"Yaa … waktu itu Aominecchi nggak mau menyebarkannya _sih_, ya sudah aku ambil saja _handphone_-nya dan diam-diam mengambil akses akun _sosmed_ miliknya. Dan setelah dia tahu kalau aku membajaknya, dia sempat marah padaku, namun apa boleh buat, dia harus membalas semuanya, jika tidak, aku kembali akan membajaknya. _Hahahahaha_."

Kagami _cengo _mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Kise. Apalagi apa yang sesaat lalu Kagami lontarkan dengan ackting yang ia pikir sudah melebihi artis papan atas kini malah membuatnya malu sendiri.

"_Yaah_, _enggak _mungkin banget _deh _kalau Aominecchi mau susah payah berurusan dengan _sosmed_-nya itu. Boro-boro ganti kata sandi, _log out sosmed_ aja pake mikir setengah jam. _Pfft_!"

"Jadi, bagaimana Kise-_kun_ bisa memasuki akses _handphone_ Aomine-_kun_?"

"_Aah_! Jadi waktu itu aku bermain basket dengannya, dan tidak sengaja melihat Aominecchi mengetik kata sandi. Entah kenapa ia saat itu membuka sosmed miliknya, tapi sepertinya ia harus membalas pesan … _ah_, aku nggak tahu pesan dari siapa itu."

Di tempatnya duduk, Kagami hanya bisa diam mematung. Ia malu setengah mati dengan kalimat yang telah ia lontarkan tadi. Namun di balik rasa malunya, pemuda bersurai _crimson _itu kini mulai bertanya-tanya … sedekat itukah hubungan Aomine dan Kise?

"_Kagami, untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di harus pergi."_

Memori pada hari itu kini kembali terngiang di dalam , sebelum terjadinya pertikaian itu, mereka sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, tidak seperti benar saat itu Aomine bertemu dengan Kise tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, aku ke toilet dulu, ya."

Sesaat setelah Kise menjauhi tempatnya dan Kuroko berpijak, sejak saat itulah netra crimson itu tak lepas dari si surai kuning sampai badan tegap itu menghilang di balik tembok. Ada perasaan tak biasa yang kini bergelanyut manja pada dirinya, menyebabkan badan kekar itu lemas bak kehilangan penompang.

Semua kejadian beruntun ini membuat penglihatannya berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya juga terasa berat. Ia tak begitu mengerti dengan kondisi yang ia alami saat ini, bisa dibilang ini yang pertama kalinya.

"Kagami-_kun_, kau kenapa?"

Suara lembut Kuroko menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia mengerjap, kemudian menerima ajakan manik _aquamarine_ itu untuk saling bersitatap.

"Ah, tidak, Kuroko. Hari ini aku hanya merasa tak enak badan."

"Kagami-_kun_, apa aku perlu mengantarmu pulang? Kau terlihat pucat."

"_Aa_, tidak perlu, Kuroko," ucap Kagami seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa sampai-sampai kau mengundangku ke mari? Bersama Kise pula. Apa akan ada pertandingan latihan lagi dengan Kaijou?"

Kesunyian hampir saja memakan mereka berdua jika suara seperti pecahan gelas dari arah pintu masuk tidak menelisik indera pendengar. Kagami pun sontak memalingkan pandangannya dari Kuroko demi melihat ke sumber suara.

Namun sebelum Kagami memuaskan rasa keingintahuan, dengan sigap tangan mungil Kuroko kini telah menggapai rahang tegasnya, menahannya.

"Ku-kuroko …?"

"Taiga-_kun_, aku—"

"TUNGGU!"

Cukup sepasang manik berwarna unik saja yang melebar, menatapnya _shock_ dengan mulut yang menganga.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"_Doumo_, Aomine-_kun_."

"Maaf, Tetsu, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan itu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini sekarang, Kagami."

Si empunya tangan eksotis pun menggenggam tangan Kagami, telah bersiap mengajaknya pergi. Namun hal yang tak diduga pun kini terjadi.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Kagami seraya melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Aomine dengan kasar."Apa-apaan kau, Aomine?!"

"_Tch_! Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari niat buruk Tetsu, Bodoh!"

"Niat buruk?Apa maksudmu?"

Aomine pun mendengus harus bisa menahan emosinya saat berhadapan dengan kebodohan _rival_-nya satu itu. Tapi masa bodoh dengan ketidakpekaan seorang Kagami Taiga, dengan mengandalkan keegoisannya, kini ia kembali menggenggam tangan kekar itu, kali ini lebih erat.

"Jangan membantah, ikuti saja apa yang kukatakan!"

.

_**[ AoKaga – Should I Blame The Social Media? – Chapter 2 ]**_

.

Mentari kini sudah benar-benar kembali ke peraduan, menyisakan langit yang diliputi oleh warna ungu lembayung. Suara hewan malam pun kini mulai terdengar seiring menit berganti, seperti menyambut sepasang siluet yang kini tengah memasuki area lapangan.

"_Cih_, lepaskan! Aku bilang lepaskan, Aomine!"

Kembali Kagami menarik paksa tangannya dari cengkeraman kuat si _Ace_ Touou itu. Aomine pun berdecih, kini dengan intens manik _shappire_ itu memasuki akses ke dalam sepasang manik _crimson_ di hadapannya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, _ha_?! Apa maumu?!" tanya Kagami bersungut-sungut.

"Bodoh! Ternyata dari tadi kau ini sama sekali tidak sadar, _ha_?"

"Sadar? Apa yang harus disadari? Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan membuatku semakin bingung, Aomine!"

"Sekali bodoh ya akan terus bodoh sampai mati!"

"A-apa kau bilang? Tiba-tiba saja kau datang, membuat heboh, kemudian menyeretku ke mari, dan sekarang mengataiku. Sebenarnya apa maumu, Bego?!"

"Bodoh! Aku menyelamatkanmu darinya, Kagami!"

"_Ha_? Menyelamatkan? Apa maksudmu? Bicaralah yang jelas!"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Aomine melanjutkan jawabannya.

"_Tch_! Pakailah otakmu, Kagami! Apa kau tidak curiga dengan Tetsu yang tiba-tiba memanggilmu dengan namamu itu?"

Saat itu mulut Kagami terbuka, namun diurungkan niatnya untuk membalas apa yang Aomine katakan. Sesaat ia berpikir, benar juga apa yang Aomine katakan. Ini baru pertama kalinya Kagami mendengar Kuroko memanggil namanya. Apa yang sebenarnya anak itu pikirkan?

"Lihat, betapa bodohnya kau, Kagami. Kau bahkan baru menyedarinya sekarang? Benar-benar _bego_!"

Tak ada balasan apapun yang keluar dari mulut si surai crimson itu. Ada jeda yang membuat keheningan berhasil menciptakan suasana canggung. Angin yang turut memamerkan kuasanya pun kini menambah kesunyian malam.

"… _oi_, Kagami?"

Panggilan Aomine sama sekali tak membuahkan jawaban. Yang dipanggilnya hanya diam mematung dengan memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau membalas tatapan yang sejak tadi Aomine tujukan kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya ap—"

"Jadi, kenapa kalau Kuroko memanggil namaku?"

"_H-hah_? Apa kau sudah gila? Jelaskan jika seseorang memanggil namamu, ia pasti memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Terlebih Tetsu—"

"Bukankah itu berlaku juga denganmu?"

_**DEG**_

Ucapan Kagami kini benar-benar membuat Aomine bungkam. Apa yang diucapkan Kagami memang benar adanya, selama ini ia memang memanggil pemuda bersurai biru muda itu dengan namanya.

"Kenapa kau diam?Apa kata-kataku benar? _Yah_, terserahlah, aku sudah muak," ucap Kagami yang bernada cukup sinis sebelum melanjutkan, "jika kau tak ada urusan apapun lagi denganku, aku akan pergi dari sini."

Tak ada tanggapan apapun untuk apa yang Kagami katakan. Dengan helaan nafas keputusasaan, Kagami mulai berbalik untuk menginggalkan sesosok yang masih terlarut dalam keheningan malam itu.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menyakitiku, Aomine," gumam Kagami sebelum ia benar-benar melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk meninggalkan pemuda yang telah membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang terasa manis di awal namun pahit di akhir.

.

"Tunggu, Kaga—"

"Taiga."

_**DEG**_

"Tatsuya?!"

Pemuda berambut _emo_ itu kian mendekat, lantas tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya lelakinya. "Aku mencarimu di apartemen, namun kau tidak ada. Dan ternyata kau di sini … dengan Aomine-_san_?"

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**A/N:**

Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah membuat readers menung gusangat lama *bows*

Sungguh, sejujurnya saya berniat men-publish chapter 2 ini dua minggu setelah chapter pertamasaya publish. Tapi apalah daya jika urusan real ditambah virus mager yang menyebabkan saya lelet update orz. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah membuat kalian menunggu lama.

Maafkan juga jika chapter 2 ini tidak begitu memuaskan dan kemungkinan besar typos tersebar ria, saya tadi buru-buru ke warnet tanpa mengganti doc jadi rtf. Dan saya haturkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada readers yang sudah men-review/favorite/follow cerita abal ini. Feedback kalian semua benar-benar membuat saya senang dan lebih semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter2 selanjutnya :")

Tbh, saya ingin membuat cerita ini hanya dua chater, tapi yaah entah kenapa tangan ini malah menulis TBC, bukannya END T_T

Untuk reviewers, saya sudah balas review kalian via PM yaah. Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Itu semua benar-benar membantu huhu. Semoga readers tidak bosan dengan cerita saya. Dan doakan agar chapter tiga tidak sengaret chapter ini hiks

Salam kenal dan salam aokaga, guys! /o/

**2015/06/012**

**1****st**** published by cho**

_**Mind to Review?**_

_**/o/ \o/ \o\**_


End file.
